


Bad for Me

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy Mark, Come Marking, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im sorry, slight mommy kink, there’s like no plot and i wrote this all in one morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Jaemin grins, a sort of sadistic delight thrumming against his chest when he gets exactly what he wants. Mark is so compliant, always gives in, so expressive and so so submissive. Perhaps that’s why they fit so well."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Bad for Me

**Author's Note:**

> i would just like to say i’m sorry to markmin and also markmin rise. that is all. (p.s. i will write a better markmin than this i swear but pls take this away from me in the meantime)

“Fuck, fuck,” he curses under his breath. “I missed this. Missed you.”

There’s fingernails scratching erratically at his back that Jaemin knows is gonna sting later once he takes a shower but he doesn’t care. Couldn’t care right now when he’s slamming inside Mark just the way they both like.

“Nana–” Mark cuts himself off with a moan. His eyes fluttering with each thrust the younger does. “M-missed you too.”

Jaemin chuckles, halting his brutal pace to circle inside him slower, deeper. He steals Mark’s lips, kissing him slowly as he drives him crazy.

Mark is hot hot and wet inside, leaking profusely all around Jaemin’s dick. There’s slick all over his thighs, well, both of their thighs, over the sheets, probably seeping into mattress too. It’s always messy with Mark. Jaemin can’t blame him, Mark is only enjoying himself and Jaemin enjoys Mark enjoying himself. More than he should. It’s definitely not unwanted.

Mark lets out a little whimper at a particular hard thrust. Eyes wet with tears as he sobs when Jaemin slams in that same spot. He starts to tremble, a familiar look on his face that Jaemin knows all too well. One he has seen countless times both in person and through video call during long distances.

“Baby...” Jaemin murmurs, kissing along Mark’s jaw. “Are you gonna come for me again?”

Mark lets out a small whine in response and nothing else.

“That won’t do.” Jaemin pouts. “I’m gonna need words, angel. Maybe then I’ll let you come on my dick.”

Mark inhales sharply at this, probably not expecting those words. Jaemin stops his movements so now he’s just above Mark, still buried inside him but unmoving. Torturing Mark like this, of course, Jaemin is also being tortured from this; he’s so hard, his cock throbbing inside to just fuck and tear Mark apart but he likes to take his time. Likes to see Mark wriggle around desperately for some kind of friction when Jaemin deprives him of it.

“Jaemin–”

“That’s not how you ask, baby.” Jaemin shakes his head in disapproval. He uses one of his hands to card through Mark’s hair just for added measure.

The older leans into his touch, eyes fluttering closed and he looks so endearing. Red blotches and pretty bruises all over his body, his face wet with tears and sweat coated on top of his furious blush.

It’s a compromising position. Jaemin on top of his favorite hyung, dick inside his impossibly tight pussy. Mark has already came once already on his fingers, squirting around his digits and onto the fabrics of Jaemin’s t-shirt and jeans. Mark had been apologetic then, stuttering out sorrys to Jaemin immediately after he had come down his high. Of course, the younger didn’t mind, in fact his first reaction was to make eye contact with the older as he gripped his thigh to keep him in place before sticking his fingers into his mouth, sucking the wetness like he was thirsty. Mark knew then that he didn’t mind getting a little dirty and had stopped apologizing. He had leaned back from his elbows onto the mattress and let out a shaky sigh, wondering just how much deeper they would go.

“C’mon, angel.” Jaemin murmurs sweetly. “Speak up.”

There’s a couple beats until Mark finally speaks, satisfaction to Jaemin’s ears.

“ _Oppa_ ,” Mark averts his gaze, his face burning from either embarrassment or arousal, or perhaps a factor of both. “Oppa, please. please let _mommy_ come.”

Jaemin grins, a sort of sadistic delight thrumming against his chest when he gets exactly what he wants. Mark is so compliant, always gives in, so expressive and so _so_ submissive. Perhaps that’s why they fit so well. Jaemin knows Mark likes this part too. He gets off on it as much as he does. Especially now, he knows because he feels another trickle of slick leak around him, groaning at the sensation.

Jaemin presses an open mouthed kiss to Mark’s lips. “A reward for my _mommy_.” He says before his hand reaches down to press down at his clit and flicks it.

Mark lets out a loud whimper, hips jumping and thighs trembling even more intensely as Jaemin plays with him like this. He begins to pull out before pushing right back in to build his pace at the same time. His thumb just so easily giving Mark intense electric shocks of pleasure as he drives inside him without fail.

“ _Godfuckjesusnana_ , oppa, _oppa_.” Mark breathes out, letting out a string of curses and a mixture of Jaemin’s name and oppa altogether. It’s riveting and so hot. Mark becomes so mindless, babbling nonsense when he’s so close. There’s a parallel, he supposes. Jaemin can nearly compare it to when Mark speaks like normal, when he rambles on about anything and everything, he never gets bored of talking, he’s just so easily amused, wants everyone to know how he’s feeling. Just like now, whimpering little high pitched noises along with the obscene wet squelches that accompany him as Jaemin drives his hips to meet Mark’s.

“ _Ohmygod!_ ”

Jaemin loves him.

“Such a needy whore, hyung. God, look at you.” Jaemin coos, giving him one hard thrust as he brings his hand up to give his thumb a lick. “My cute baby. Your cunt is mine.”

Jaemin doesn’t even know if he is—but there’s a surprising amount of slick that surrounds and seeps around his dick and Mark is covering his face as be whimpers. He pulls out for a moment, An automatic response when he thinks he’s about to come, only to have Mark squirting all over his thighs again as the older boy tries to close his legs, whimpering. Jaemin isn’t having any of that that though, his hands quickly going to lift and spread Mark's thighs again to show his winking and squirting entrance.

It’s so swollen and pink, absolutely pretty. His hole opens and closes when Jaemin blows on it for a second, hand gathering the slick, only to run his palm all over his cunt and rub harshly with a fast up and down motion. He can’t help himself when he uses his other hand to jerk himself off. Sure, he’d love to come inside Mark, but seeing him freak out like this without a dick inside of him is another kind of sexy. It’s an easy slide too, his dick already wet with Mark’s slick and his own precome, he can feel himself getting closer just from that thought.

Mark cries out, of course, he can’t stop sobbing when Jaemin abuses his pussy like this. His palm practically jerking his cunt at an intense speed as he rides out his orgasm like this. It’s when mark lets out a quite whine that sounds like “ _Nana_ ” when Jaemin feels himself coming all over his palm and Mark’s pussy.

He comes so hard, painting their bodies white, he nearly loses himself in the feeling but he doesn’t stop his movements, doesn’t want to stop overwhelming Mark so he keeps going, mixing in his come with Mark’s own as he fucks it into Mark’s tiny hole. Fingers dipping in and out, circling around his cunt to gather all of his come before shoveling it in, making sure all of Jaemin’s come makes it inside of him as deep as he can get.

“Oppa, oppa.” Mark cries. “Fu-fuck.”

It’s around his fingers again, Mark’s hips stuttering, another orgasm. Mark is coming again. Jaemin doesn’t forget to use his other hand to flick his clit again and the older lets out a silent scream this time.

“C’mon, baby.” Jaemin grunts, his voice raspy. “Let it out. Let it all out.”

Jaemin ignores his limp cock that twitches again in interest and lets Mark ride this out, still fingering him as he pretends like he doesn’t want to go again even if they probably will in just a couple moments.


End file.
